


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [40]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Mario aime Marco, mais Marco l'aime-t-il ?Ou Mario est amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis des années, et décide de lui le dire.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: ⚽️ [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 2





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**M** a foi, c'est difficile d'avouer à votre meilleur ami depuis des années que vous l'aimez d'un amour sincère. C'est encore plus difficile quand vous êtes marié à une femme, et que lui aussi. Et vous touchez l'impossible lorsque vous avez vous-même épousé votre femme il n'y a qu'un an. Vous pensez que c'est inimaginable, cette situation, et bien non, Mario Götze la vit.

 **À** chaque seconde, il souffre. Chaque jour, à chaque instant qu'il passe en compagnie de sa femme, ou de son amour, Marco Reus. À chaque inspiration, chaque expiration. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cet amour ne veux pas le quitter. Il lui colle à la peau, l'étouffe. Parfois la douleur est telle qu'il doit se réfugier loin de tout, dans un appartement dans Dortmund, loin des personnes qu'il fréquente.

 **R** are sont les fois où il ne pleure pas, ne se cache pas, il regarde aussi des matchs, il oublie qu'il existe. Personne ne connait sa planque, son paradis, même pas Marco. Tout est fait pour que personne ne connaisse sa cachette, pour que personne ne sache combien il soufre.

 **C** ependant, il ne le dira jamais à Reus, qu'il l'aime. Il a trop peur de le perdre, de foutre en l'air leur relation, et sa vie aussi. Mario n'est pas gay, non, il n'est même pas bisexuel, il est juste indéniablement attiré par Marco depuis le jour où leur yeux se sont croisés, c'est tout. Il se le répète depuis longtemps, comme un mantra, une prière, pour résister à l'urge de le faire.

 **O** r Mario en avait aussi marre de cet amour à sens unique, ce sentiment qui le tire vers le fond d'un lac remplit de ses larmes. Il va peut-être finir par lui dire, peut-être un jour, quand leurs épouses seront loin et qu'ils seront seuls. Il s'imagine déjà la scène, de la musique douce comme fond sonore, comme « Dancing in the Moonlight », il demandera à Reus de danser avec lui, et puis il l'embrassera.

 **A** lors qu'il pensait à ça, Mario voulait vraiment le faire, voulait vraiment embrasser Marco jusqu'à en perdre la tête, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, mais juste savoir que le joueur était sien, et que Marco sache que Mario était aussi sien.

 **I** l se décida à le faire, parce qu'il en avait marre de souffrir. Son cœur allait se dessécher, et mourir à petit feu s'il ne le faisait pas. C'était devenu la seule chose à laquelle il pensait lorsqu'il rentrait de l'entraînement et d'un match. Chaque soir, il se faisait la scène dans sa tête, modifiant parfois quelques détails, et s'endormait sourire aux lèvres.

 **M** ario trouva le courage de le faire une dizaine de jours avant Noël. Il savait que le timing était mauvais, mais il sentait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **E** t l'occasion se présenta lorsque leurs femmes décidèrent de faire un week-end entre filles, et de ne rentrer que plusieurs jours plus tard. Götze prépara tout, car il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il réarrangea le salon, la cuisine, fit le ménage un peu partout, et cuisina la nourriture. Il l'avait invité à passer la soirée ensemble, comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci sera spéciale.

 **M** ario le fit entrer dans la maison lorsque Marco sonna vers six heures. Ils dinèrent, comme ils l'avaient fait des millions de fois, parlant de tout et de rien. Cela l'étonnait toujours comment il était à l'aise lorsque Marco était là, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur, ce qui n'est pas si faut. Puis ils passèrent sur le canapé, pour jouer à FIFA. Ils connaissaient déjà l'équipe qu'ils allaient prendre, le BVB. Les parties s'enchaînèrent, et Marco finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Götze.

 **A** lors Mario l'embrassa. Simplement, comme il avait rêvé de le faire des millions de fois. Réalisant que son amour ne bougeait pas, il fit un pas en arrière. Avait-il vraiment tout détruit ? Était-ce si simple que cela ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, Mario même ne savait comment cela se faisait qu'il y en reste dans son corps, et ne peut supporter le regard de Marco plus longtemps. Il lâcha un désolé, avant de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée.

 **R** eus le rattrapa alors qu'il était dans la rue, dans la froide nuit de Dortmund. Les lampadaires éclairaient la rue d'une lumière jaunâtre, et cela se refléta sur leurs peaux. Marco lui tenait le bras, pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. L'attaquant l'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, qu'ils soient presque collés. Mario le regardait dans ses yeux, et lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi, se noyant dans les iris de l'un l'autre.

 **I** l l'embrassa. Marco embrassa Mario. Et cela fut la seule chose possible à faire. Götze sourit, devenant euphorique et sentant l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Il dégagea ses mains, pour les mettre à l'arrière de la tête de son amour, et approfondir le baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans la rue, s'embrassant. Ils étaient bien, et pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient séparés.

 **O** r il fallut bien rentrer, le froid devenant de plus en plus prenant. Leur soirée se finit sur le canapé, un film en arrière-plan qu'ils ne regardaient pas, trop occupés à chérir le corps de l'autre.

℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous trouvé l'acrostiche ?


End file.
